Delicious
by jackwabbit
Summary: An Evening Out With Samantha Carter, woman, NOT Major Carter, Superhero. THIS ONE IS ALL FOR BECKY, so it's a little different.


**Delicious**

Rated: PG-13 for minor language

Category: Pure Fluff

Season: Anytime-Carter is a Major

Spoilers: None

Summary: An Evening Out With Samantha Carter, woman, NOT Major Carter, Superhero

Note: A Self-Challenge To Write My Friend Into A Story, Amongst A Few Other Things That, Well, She'll Get. Thanks to Emily For "Lickable".

Thanks: This one is all for you, Beck. Happy belated birthday and early Christmas. I'll miss you.

---

We haven't done this in entirely too long. I missed it. I missed you. I didn't realize it, but I did. This is really great. When I heard you were moving to Colorado Springs, I thought, hey, we can go out sometime, but I didn't expect to have quite this much fun. I really did miss this. Just two girlfriends, hanging out.

Reminds me of those late nights in college, when we used to stay up all night supposedly studying organic chemistry over a cold pizza, a bag of pretzels, and warm Dr Pepper. Ah, those were the times, huh? When all we had to worry about was a test and whether we had enough VHS tapes to tape Star Trek. I still can't believe I watched that show…

I didn't even realize it was your birthday last week. Just how old are we, anyway? Ah. Doesn't matter. Tonight is a good enough present for the both of us, I think, for a long while. We really should do this more often. Of course, with my job, I am surprised we got to do it at all. Sometimes saving the universe can get so old. Like when I realize what I have missed along the way. Like girls' night out. Amongst other things. But let's not go there right now, huh? That is another conversation for another time.

Dinner was heavenly, but we simply must order dessert. I'm not quite ready to head home. The great thing about going out with women is that we don't rush eating. If we want to sit here and chat for hours after appetizers, follow it up with a good meal and good drinks, then order dessert, we do. Simple. Have I mentioned this is nice? It really tops off the singing in the car session on the way over here entirely too well. I really need to get out more and just be a human for a while. This is sad. Down to business, though. Sweets sound nice.

"So, whatcha gonna have for dessert?"

"Oh, I don't know. What's good here?"

"Just about everything."

"Well, what are you having?"

"Probably something chocolate."

"Wanna share this?"

"What?"

"This thing…um…guess you would call it white chocolate almond oreo ice cream cake stuff? It sounds awesome, but there's no way I can eat it all."

"Ok, I'm game."

We talk amiably while we wait for dessert. I can't help noticing that you seem a little distracted all of a sudden, though. What's going on? Oh, well…here's dessert.

"HOLY HANNAH!" That is one big dish! Glad we are sharing!

"Indeed!"

I can't help but laugh hysterically at that. It might be the fact that I am exhausted, or the fun I have had tonight, or the little bit of alcohol, or the lots of caffeine, or who knows what, but to hear someone other than Teal'c let loose an 'indeed' at precisely the right moment is just way too funny for words. Oh, man. Control yourself, Carter. It wasn't that funny. Ok, yes it was. But that is beside the point. People are watching now. I wave off your one raised eyebrow that is making me laugh even harder in an effort to say I'll explain later. I am so glad you picked up on it, because there is no way I can explain it now. Laughing way too hard. Ok, I'm good. Breathe, Carter. Don't snort. There you go. Alright. Eat dessert. Got it.

The cake is divine. Everything about it simply rocks. I have to remember this. Maybe next time I'll order this for dinner. No, really. It's that good. Still, I can't help but notice you have gotten quiet. What in the world are you looking at, anyway?

"Becky."

No answer.

"Becky."

Still nothing.

"BECKY."

"What?"

"I've been calling you back to the land of the living for, like, 5 minutes now. Where were you? Hello…earth to Becky…you in there?"

"Huh? Yeah. What?"

"What are you so interested in?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a really pretty little thing over there. Looks as delicious as this cake."

"A guy?"

"No, a flower. Yes, a guy. What do you think? A very lickable guy."

"Ok. Where?" Nice to know some things never change, like calm checking out. I might be about to ogle like a teenager, but I won't look like one, dammit. Some things do get better with age.

"Over your left shoulder. Look slowly."

Holy shit! It's Daniel! What's he doing here? Wait a second…not that I would blame her, but…

"Becky…the one by himself at the round table by the door?"

"Yeah."

"I know him."

"Bullshit."

"No, really. I do. I work with him."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." I can just feel the shit eating grin spreading over my face. Oh, wicked of wicked ideas.

"No way."

"Closely, actually. He is part of my team."

"Oh, riiiight. The deep space radar telemetry team. Sure. I got ya."

Damn that stupid cover story anyway. Couldn't they come up with something better? Whatever. This is going to be too much fun. "No, I mean it. His name is Daniel."

"Well, if you know him, why don't you go introduce me?"

Perfect. Trap sprung. You will pay for your sarcasm. "Ok."

I get up and head towards Daniel's table. You grab my wrist and pull me back into my chair.

"What are you doing?!"

"Going to introduce you. Why?"

"You mean you really know him?"

"I told you I did."

"Seriously? You get to work with THAT every day? You lucky…"

"Yeah, well, I'll admit the scenery isn't bad, that's for sure." He's not the only one, either. I hate to say it, but I notice. And why not? I'm an Air Force Major, I'm not dead. Of course, Daniel, while he's pretty, isn't usually the one I am admiring…oh, so not going there.

I must be blushing, and you call me on it. "So, I'm not the only one who thinks Mr. Sitting-by-Himself is a nice catch, huh? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

Oh, if you only knew. "Actually, not technically, no. Daniel is a civilian. Single, too." Uh-oh. I see that predatory look. We may have problems here. Then again, resetting the trap might make for an interesting evening. Hm…

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Probably too busy with radar stuff to pay much mind to a girl like me, though, huh?

"I don't know, why don't you go find out?"

"No way!"

"Chicken."

"Well, yeah."

"Tell you what. I got this. Leave it to me."

"Uh-uh. Leave it alone, Sam."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

"Thanks. I was just admiring the view is all."

"Ok." As if. This will be too much fun. Besides, I know that look on Daniel. He could use a bit of change. He is doing the whole feeling sorry for himself thing at the moment. Probably out for a bit of tiramisu to cheer himself up. I'd lay odds on it. Guess we will find out shortly. Hee, hee!

We finish up rather quickly-it really was good cake-and as it is getting late, I ask for the check. You offer, of course, but I got this one. It is a small price to pay for the evening and for what is coming, at least if I can play my cards right.

Sweet. Daniel is still here. So glad we are sitting back to back, so we don't see each other.

"Well, it's been a blast, but I think I need to head home. You ready?"

"Sure. I am at your mercy, anyway, since you drove and I have no idea where I am in this God-forsaken town."

"It won't take long to get your bearings."

"Hope not. I hate moving."

"I hear ya, but you'll live."

"Thanks for the enthusiastic support."

"No problem. Well, off we go."

We move to the exit and Daniel is still there. We have to go by his table to get to the door, so a little hip bump into his shoulder isn't too hard to pull off inconspicuously.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…Daniel? What are you doing here?"

"Sam! Hi! Wow! Fancy meeting you here! I'm just out for a little dessert. You know me and my sweet tooth. And this place has the best tiramisu this side of Italy."

Gotcha. I do know a few things, Dr. Jackson.

I can feel you glaring at me without even looking. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself.

"Daniel, this is an old friend of mine from college, Dr. Rebecca McKay."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." Daniel seems as if he just noticed I wasn't alone.

The look of nervous excitement on your face is worth every penny, and every scornful payback remark coming my way. I just couldn't help myself. Just when I thought I was having a really good time, this opportunity drops into my lap and makes it even better. Oh, fun, fun, fun.

"Uh…Nice to meet you, too." Oh, good answer, Beck.

"Becky, you like tiramisu, don't you?"

"Yes." You hiss at me like I am evil incarnate. Perhaps I am.

"Too bad we ordered that cake…I mean, it was good, but I know you and tiramisu…"

"Oh, really? Would you like to have a bit of mine? I love it myself, but it can be a bit rich at times. I wouldn't mind sharing with a fellow aficionado."

Way to make the perfect offer, Daniel, just like I knew you would.

"No, thanks, but really, we should go. Sam drove me here and I have a lot of unpacking to do and really…"

Oh, Beck, get over yourself. Guess you need a little help. Can do. I palm my cel phone in my pocket and make it ring.

"Oh, excuse me. I need to take this."

"Hello? Oh. That's too bad. Where are you? Ok. Um…let me see…maybe, but I'm out with a friend right now and it's the other way from where you are to drop her off. Hold on."

"Daniel, another friend of mine is having car trouble and needs a ride real quick. Becky lives sortof near you, would you mind terribly dropping her off so I can go help Chris?"

Oh, I know you are going to kill me. You are so on to me. But it's oh so worth it.

"It's ok. I can take a cab, really…it's no biggie…"

Me thinks you doth protest too much. Would you just take what I am giving you, already?

"Oh, I wouldn't hear of it. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine. I don't mind at all. In fact, I was just about to go myself. One box for my leftover tiramisu, thanks. That is, if you don't want to finish it off for me, Dr. McKay? That was it, wasn't it? What kind of doctor are you, anyway?"

Thanks again, Daniel, for responding like I knew you would.

"Um…veterinarian." You answer a bit nervously, but you're getting better. Good. Don't worry, it's only Daniel. He's harmless. You'll be fine.

"Really? That is so cool. I have this friend who really likes dogs, but I like reptiles a lot myself. Except for snakes. Snakes not so much. Amphibians are cool, too."

I can't help but laugh at that. I know you'll be just fine now. Talk frogs or something. Just stay away from snakes. Funny. I never knew that about Daniel. Always thought of him as a cat person. Hm. Learn something new every day. You two have something in common. Sweet. "Well, I'll see you two later. Thanks again, Daniel. Sorry to impose. I really appreciate it." I slide out the door with a big grin on my face. I can't help it. The last thing I see is you sitting down to wait for Daniel's check and making conversation with one of my other best friends.

Oh, yeah, worth every bit of payback. Good luck. I want details later. For now, adios, mi amiga.

Don't say I never did nothing for ya.


End file.
